


Winged and Clipped

by Kokorokirei



Series: Usurper of Realms [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Goddess!Angela, Jackal!Fareeha, NSFW, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: One Shot for the “Usurper of Realms” series. Part one is “The Fight for Duat”.“Angela turns her head towards the entry way. Her blonde strands sticking to her face, her eyes half closed in a hazy gaze. Her lips widen as she saw the familiar jackal ears on brown hair and the eye tattoo that poked out from behind the door. Angela says, “Fareeha, come in.””





	Winged and Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Usurper of Realms” series. This is just a oneshot.

Angela stretched out her back, feeling the tense muscles relax as her wings flap in the open air. She yawned, opening her mouth wide. Her mind gave a pleasing sensation of relaxation and stress leaving her body. Her tunic felt tight around her body, almost suffocating her. The day has been stressful, her mind felt drained. She needed to take a bath. With a groan, she made her way to the bathroom.

As she took off her tunic, Angela felt her body become lighter as it was released from its constraints. Her wings fluttered free, spanning out to enjoy the open space. Blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, her light skin marked with small indents from her bindings, and her wings gave another flap in the open hair.

The bathtub was at the ground level so it was easy for Angela to just walk right into it. With one foot into the large bathtub, it could easily fit in an entire family of four, Angela moan as the hot water did wonders to her sore muscles. Her skin burned in that delicious heat that made Angela hungry for more. The water rose a bit as Angela sunk deeper into the water, all the way to her perky chest, tipped with pink nipples. Her wings slowly dipped into the water and Angela sighed. That was the best part.

The heat was intoxicating, her body felt lighter as she spent each second in the hot water. Her mind began to clear as the heat soothes her aching body. Resting her arms at the bathtub’s edge, she lets her wings out to float along the water’s surface.

Knock. Knock.

Angela turns her head towards the entry way. Her blonde strands sticking to her face, her eyes half closed in a hazy gaze. Her lips widen as she saw the familiar jackal ears on brown hair and the eye tattoo that poked out from behind the door. Angela says, “Fareeha, come in.”

“Hope you don’t mind.” Fareeha says in all her glory, giving the Goddess a lopsided smile. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, dripping down along her toned stomach, her muscular arms, and the side of her face. She had a bit of dirt on her dark complexion, looking a bit dried and scabby. “I had a little scuffle with Annatar.”

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes. “Again? You just had one with her this morning.”

“Hey, she started it.” Fareeha jokingly says.

Angela shook her head in disbelief, the water droplets dripping back into the water. “Get in here you little rascal.”

The jackal woman laugh and she started to take off her clothes. Blue eyes watched as Fareeha’s muscular frame flex a bit against the dim lighting. Angela wasn’t aware that she was licking her lips. Sure, she has seen Fareeha naked before but it still made her go crazy.

Once Fareeha dipped into the water, she made her way to Angela. She slipped herself in between Angela’s white wings and she gave small kisses along the Goddess’ back. The blonde woman purred at the contact, her fingers digging deeper against the bathtube’s edge. Fareeha’s fingers gently rubbed against Angela’s wings and that made the Goddess to let out a high pitch moan. Once the moan escaped her lips, Angela immediately covered her lips and blushed furiously against her already redden skin. Even Fareeha was surprised to get that kind of reaction.

Her finger dug into the wings, rubbing against the hollow bones underneath, she was careful to not disorient the feathers. Angela responds with a sudden gasp and her legs immediately began to clamp together, trying to soothe the sudden ache that grew there. Brown eyes watch in amazement as Angela was becoming undone right in front of her.

“Angela.” Fareeha groaned as her fingers rubbed an especially sensative spot near the tip of her wings. The Goddess groaned as this made her wet, although this was hard to tell since her lower half was in the water. Angela released a squeal.

“Fa-Fa-Faree-ee-ha.” Angela gasp as her core felt like it was burning for an entirely different reason. She rubbed her legs together to try and ease that burn.

Watching Angela become so easily submissive under her eyes, Fareeha felt the urge to claim the Goddess. She lets go of her wings and places a hand onto the Goddess’ waist. She urges Angela to raise herself out of the water and have her bent over on the bathtube’s edge. Luckily the bathtub was ground level so Angela wasn’t uncomfortable. She was surprised though but she didn’t complain. One of Fareeha’s hands continued to rub the Goddess’ wing while the other hand began to rub against Angela’s entrance.

That burn seems to intensify as Fareeha’s fingers rubbed against her, coating her entrance with her wetness. Angela groaned as the ministrations on her wings sent sparks towards her core. The Goddess found herself bucking her hips back, hoping to slip Fareeha’s fingers in.

With a groan, Fareeha whispers, “Beautiful.”

Two fingers easily slipped into the tight sex, making Angela moan as her body was slightly pushed forward. Her breast rubbed against the sleek floor, making her nipples go hard, while also adding to the pleasurable sensation. The fingers quickly explored her walls, rubbing against it to elicit loud pants from Angela’s lips.

“Fareeha.” Angela moaned as the fingers dove deeper into her at a quicker pace. Fareeha ran her fingers against the tip of her wings again and made Angela’s walls tighten. The Goddess groaned as the fingers continued to push in and out, driving her walls to flutter wildly around the invading fingers. Angela could feel her body quickly lose control. Her hips buck a bit but Fareeha ran her fingers along the general area where her wings connects with her back. Angela just learned that this is where she is the most sensitive.

With a loud moan, Angela became undone. Her walls tighten around Fareeha’s fingers as the jackal continued to rubbed against that area that forced her over the edge. The sensation of her wings being touched and the fingers still inside of her made Angela go into a second, much lighter, orgasm. Her mouth was open, her tongue slightly poking out, as her high was lingering.

Fareeha gave her gentle thrusts to help ease the Goddess through her high before slipping them out. Letting go of her wings, the jackal rubbed along Angela’s sides to help calm her down. As the Goddess relaxed, she slipped herself back into the water, her face was as red as a beet. Her blues eyes looked up at Fareeha and then she covered her face with her hands.

“I-I-I,” Angela stuttered. “I didn’t know I was sensitive there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
